This invention relates to method and apparatus for providing continuous passive motion to the body and more particularly to the lumbar region of the spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,131 issued to one of the inventors herein disclosed apparatus for cycling the lumbar region of the spine through a substantial range of lordosis for the purpose of relieving low back pain. The teachings of this patent are incorporated by reference herein. In this patent, an inflatable bladder in contact with the back is pressurized and depressurized to effect the substantial change in lordosis. There was no provision, however, to measure and control the force applied to the person's back throughout the inflate and deflate cycles. Therefore, the teachings in this patent could not readily accommodate variations in a person's spinal compliance, posture and position during the spinal mobilization. Nor did this patent teach adjustment of the location of the bladder to accommodate different individuals.